Nightmare
by HeyMyFluffBalls16
Summary: Ichigo is having a weird nightmare almost every single night. Its about him stabbing Takine in the chest then he wakes up. He searches for help from Izuru, whom he trusts as Takine's older brother. He's always hoping that the nightmare will never come true, but great tragedy is dawning
1. Chapter 1

"I-Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo!"

Ichigo woke up breathing heavily and sweating. He had that weird nightmare again. He impaled Takine with his Zanpakto and Takine would say Ichigo over and over again then he would sound enraged. That's when he would always wake up. Ichigo layed back down and tried to go to sleep, wishing he wouldn't have the dream again. The harder Ichigo thought about it, the more he thinks it will come true.

Ichigo felt a tickle on his right cheek. He groaned and swat it away.

"Itsigo wake up!" A familiar voice called.

"Please Ichigo. Its time for breakfast." Another voice stated. Ichigo woke up and found Nel and Takine sitting on top of him.

"Oh hey guys. Wait Nel!? What are you doing here!?" Ichigo asked surprised.

Nel giggled and said, "Nel missed you and wanted to see you Itsigo!"

"I'm confused on how you got in here."

"Nel got in through the window." Nel pointed at the broken window with glass shards on the ground.

"W-why me?" Ichigo asked to no one in particular. "Oh Takine did you say breakfast is ready?"

"Y-yeah."

"Well then lets go."

"Hooray breakfast! Nel is starving!" Nel ran out of Ichigo's room. Ichigo was about to get up when Takine put his hands on his shoulders.

"I-Ichigo? Why are y-you shaking?" Ichigo didn't notice but Takine was right. He was shaking.

"I'm just cold. Don't worry about it." Ichigo lied. He didn't want to lie to Takine but he also didn't want to scare him. Takine nodded and smiled. He jumped off Ichigo's bed and trotted out of his room and Ichigo followed him.

"Good morning Ichigo!" Isshin screeched. Before He could even reach Ichigo, Takine floored him in no time at all.

"Takine, why you do this?" He asked.

"I-I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize all the time you know," Ichigo said.

"O-oh I-I'm sorry. Oh dear."

Ichigo chuckled and said,"It's alright." Rukia walked out of her room and stopped in the hallway.

"O-oh good morning lady Rukia." Takine said.

"Good morning you two. Come on lets go eat." The trio trotted down the stairs where breakfast awaited them on the table. A nice white table cloth was spread across it. The plates were filled with scrumptious, scrambled eggs, freshly cooked sausage and bacon, and pancakes with butter and syrup on them.

"Wow..." Nel cooed as she stared at the table. "Everything looks so fancy!"

"Thank you but its not that great." Yuzu said. Everyone dug straight into the food. They cleared their plates and Ichigo went up to his room to change into his school uniform. He had stopped shaking, well, almost and his nightmare wouldn't vanish from his mind. He was hoping the school day would wash it from his mind. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and strutted out of his room.

"You two ready?" He asked Takine and Rukia.

"Yes."

"Mmhm." The three of them walked out of the Kurosaki household, waved good bye, and walked towards their school. Their walk was rather silent and nothing exciting never happened. This bore Takine and made him uncomfortable.

"Someone say something!" He yelled.

"Calm down." Ichigo said.

"I'm sorry. Oh no I'm doing it again."

"Doing what again?" Rukia questioned. Takine remembered that Rukia hadn't been informed that he was trying to stop saying sorry so much.

"I'm trying to stop saying sorry all the time."

"Why would you stop? It adds to your cuteness and personality." Rukia and Ichigo walked on ahead and Takine's face reddened.

"I wish you all would stop embarrassing me!" Takine called after them.

* * *

**A/N: I'm reintroducing my character as a soul reaper in Bleach. I've changed the way he looks and made him a little more vocal than he was in Robots.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: " are used for talking. ' are used for whispering and mind talking. Mind talking will be italicized and whispering will be regular text.**

Takine ran ahead of Ichigo and Rukia and slowed to a walk. Just as he did that, Keigo came.

"IIIIICHIIIIIGOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed. Takine reacted instinctively and jumped over Keigo, heavy kicked him on the head, then landed on him.

"Thank you Takine." Ichigo said.

"For what?"

"You stopped Keigo so I didn't have to."

'The truth is, I didn't mean to.' Takine whispered.

"What?"

"O-oh nothing." Mizuiro walked up next to Keigo and looked at him.

"Mizuiro, help me." Keigo pleaded.

"Oh!" Takine realized he was still on Keigo's back and slid off.

"Come on Keigo, he only weighs 55 lbs." Mizuiro said.

"He kicked me really hard in the head, if anything it wasn't his weight."

"Ichigo, Rukia, Takine!" Orihime greeted.

"Hiya!" Takine greeted back and waved.

"Guys guess what!"

"What?"

"We have a new student. And frankly, he looks familiar to me." Orihime thought back on his face, then looked at Takine.

"He kinda looked like you." Orihime pointed at Takine.

"We should meet him." Rukia said. They all sat down and looked blankly at the front of the room. Because who they saw there, wasn't an ordinary student. "Izuru Kira" was written on the board and there standing in front of them, was Izuru.

Takine turned around and asked, 'Rukia what is Izuru doing here?'

'How should I know. If anyone should know its you.'

'Why me?'

'Because you're his brother.'

'Like he ever told me anything about his missions.'

"Takine, Rukia. Stop your chattering." Mrs. Ochi commanded.

"Y-yes ma'am." Rukia said.

"Izuru, do you have any relations to Takine Kira? You both look alike and you have the same last name." A student asked.

"Actually we're brothers. Our parents are divorced but our father recently died so I moved in with my mom." Izuru answered.

'He plotted this.' Takine whispered to Ichigo.

'Yeah.' Ichigo agreed. Izuru looked at Takine sadly. Takine knew what to do. He pretended to cry.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW." some girls in the class cooed.

"Well I'm sorry for your loss. I think it'd be best if you sit next to him." Izuru walked down the isle to his desk and "comforted" the "crying" Takine.

"Izuru probably trained him to do that. And why is Takine getting mad about plotting when he just helped?" Ichigo thought. He then thought of a picture of Izuru training Takine to fake cry.

"Now turn your books to page..." _Voice dramatically fades into background.__  
_

_'So Izuru, what are you doing here?'_

_'There have been some strange spiritual pressure near some attacks in Karakura Town.'_

_'Like the ones on the news where people are are randomly attacking each other, then the attacker dies?'_

_'Yes. Head Captain has sent me to investigate and enrolled me here because this is where it happens most.'_

_'We should warn the others...at lunch.'_

_'That sounds like a good idea.'_

"Izuru! Sorry to call you out but you are spacing off." Mrs. Ochi scolded.

"I'm sorry I was just thinking."

* * *

"So what you're saying that you want our help to stop these attacks and find out what caused them?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes that's basically it." Izuru said.

"Sounds simle enough."

"AAAHHH!" The two of them heard a blood curling scream come from beside them. They both looked to see a man attacking Michiru Ogawa. He was holding her up by the shirt in the air.

"Let me go!" She screamed at him. Ichigo was about to run over and help her, but Takine, in his soul reaper uniform, jumped over the trees.

"Bakudō #61! Rikujōkōrō!" The man was caught in Rikujōkōrō and dropped Michiru. She ran away crying and looked for safety. Then, the man started to struggle and break away from the kido.

"What!? Bakudō #63! Sajō Sabaku! There that should hold him." The golden chains flew down from the sky and wrapped the already trapped man. Takine landed on the ground with his hand ready to pull out his sword, just in case the man broke free and attacked him.

"Takine! How did you get over here that fast?" Ichigo asked.

"I saw the man from a distance approaching Michiru. His eyes looked lifeless and it didn't look like he knew what he was doing. So I came to check it out after I got out of my Gigai." The man who was trapped roared and was shaking his head all around. Then he stopped. He opened up his mouth, then a yellow light blazed out of his eyes and mouth.

"H-help...me." The kido broke and he fell over, dead.

"What the hell is going on?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"It was probably the thing I just told you about Ichigo." Izuru inferred.

"We have to report this, Izuru. We should also get help from Mr. Urahara."

"Right."


End file.
